


Insurmountable

by abnegative



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, faerie - Freeform, faerie tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: When Sehyoon injures himself at the top of a mountain he finds help from a faerie who wants an unusual payment in return.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	Insurmountable

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working this out a little for weeks 
> 
> Stan A.C.E best boys

It looked insurmountable.

Sehyoon sat on his mountain bike at the bottom, wind at his back and sun on his face, and adjusted his sunglasses.

Arduous or not he would make it. He would conquer. He didn’t believe in impossible or unachievable or implausible. Nothing was insurmountable. Not this mountain, not the steep rocky trail, not the thick pine forest bordering the thin mountain bike track.

He pulled the straps of his backpack a little tighter and set off, feeling the burn in his thighs as he pedalled up the steep incline, sweat beading on his brow. It was addictive, the labour of his muscles working with the acuity of his mind, combining to force him to something special only a few could see.

It took him all day.

The sun was just starting to sink below the horizon when he crested the peak and stopped. His legs, trembling like jelly from the days ride, almost gave out as he climbed from the bike and let it rest on the ground. He sat on a rock and took a few photos but he couldn’t post them. There wasn’t any phone reception. It didn’t matter; he had the view burned into his brain anyway and he’d never forget this. It was beautiful and beyond gratifying.

He moved quickly before the darkness of night set in. A little way down the trail he’d spotted a creek and he headed back that way to set up a sparse camp. He unrolled his one man tent and pitched it on a flat patch of grass and laid his thin sleeping bag inside. Even though it was early summer, nights warm enough to be comfortable without stifling, he gathered sticks and built a small fire. Enough to keep any animals at bay although he’d seen barely any wildlife on the way up. He didn’t bother to wonder why.

Darkness soon cloaked his camp in shroud and Sehyoon sat by the fire. He used his muscle rub to ease the burn in his calves before eating a meagre dinner of a few protein bars. He made black tea by boiling the creek water and watched the stars for a while before his eyes began to feel very heavy. 

It was so beautiful up here, the air thin and so clean it felt crisp in the lungs, it was almost magical. The atmosphere was both silent and electric as crickets chirped and moths flew around and Sehyoon could make out the faint glow of fireflies.

_Blue fireflies_ , he thought to himself, _unusual_.

There were probably many things up here that were unusual. It was wild, untamed and uncultivated, the mountain bike trail the singular allusion to civilisation.

Sehyoon blinked and the lights turned purple, then blue again, then faded into the inky blackness of the night.

_Pretty_ , Sehyoon thought as he finished his tea and headed into his tent, sleep quickly overcoming his tired body and mind.

He had no idea what time it was but he must have been asleep for a while. He opened his eyes and groaned, why did he drink so much tea before bed? His bladder was screaming at him to get up and relieve it. Sehyoon rolled over and crawled out of the tiny tent and stood up under the midnight moon and stretched his back.

He looked left and right and decided to head away from the creek. He wanted to get water from it in the morning and there was no way he was peeing anywhere near his only source of drinking water. He headed on an angle up and away from the creek and away from his tent and settled on a spot behind a tall fir tree. 

He made an almost audible groan as he relieved himself on the tree. The air was cooler now, the glow of sunlight long gone leaving moonlight in its wake, the latter devoid of any warmth or comfort.

He turned to head back to his tent and was distracted by the lights again. Cerulean and indigo and sparkling like glitter, they danced in the distance, lighting up the night. He was just wondering what sort of luminous bugs glowed blue and purple when his foot caught a root or a rock and he tumbled down to the ground, pain shooting up his leg immediately.

“Fuck!” he yelled uncharacteristically, Sehyoon wasn’t a lover of swearing, but the shock was immediate. He was sure his ankle wasn’t broken, just sprained, but as he held it he wondered how he was going to get down the mountain tomorrow. He couldn’t ride well if he could barely stand. 

And he soon found he could barely stand. He held onto a tree to try and get to his feet but his ankle hurt so much he wanted to cry. He took all his weight on the other foot, hobbling carefully and slowly, inching his way back towards the comforting lure of the campfire. He was almost there when he slipped on a patch of damp grass and found himself on the ground again.

“No,” he whined softly, filled with self pity, his eyes squinting closed in pain. A soft blue glow tugged at the edges of his eyelids and when he opened them a man was leaning over him. Well, he looked like a man, but almost too beautiful to be real. Sehyoon’s brain tried to make sense of him, piercing pale eyes and full soft lips, skin like milk and lit with a bright blue glow. 

His limbs were dotted with tiny pictures, tattoos or paintings Sehyoon wasn’t sure, flowers and butterflies adorning his bare arms and legs. His hair, angelic ash blond, was bound intricately around what could be antennae protruding from his head. And sprouting from his back, from folds of the soft blue fabric covering his body, was a pair of barely there wings. They were glowing in indigo and silver and gossamer thin. Sehyoon swallowed the fear clumping in his throat and managed to eek out words.

“What are you?” he asked and the man, winged and disconcerting, smiled gentle and bright. “ _Who are you_ is the more polite question I believe,” he held a hand out for Sehyoon to take and when he clasped it he trembled with fear.

“I’m Byeongkwan. I’m....... in charge around here....” he waved the hand that wasn’t holding Sehyoon up at all the mountain had to offer. “You don’t need to fear me,” he leaned a little closer and bathed Sehyoon in his cerulean glow, “I can heal you.”

He led Sehyoon to sit on the damp grass that had made him slip the second time. Sehyoon could see quite well now, his eyes adjusting to the dim blue light surrounding them, and he watched in awe as the plants grew beneath his fingertips and curled lovingly around Byeongkwan’s limbs.

“You can fix my ankle?” He asked as he rubbed the sprain and Byeongkwan laughed like little bells in the wind. “I could.... in exchange for something, a mutual benefaction, and exchanging of favours even.”

Sehyoon would give anything to be able to heal his ankle. He didn’t have any supplies to wait it out up here. But he had nothing to give and he eyed the glowing creature with incredulity and deference. “What do you want from me?” his voice was barely a whisper and the look on the faerie’s face was one of both surprise and desire. “Your seed of course. You are clearly a perfect specimen, the best I’ve seen on the mountain, I’m surprised you haven’t been asked before.”

Sehyoon held his breath as the fae leaned over and caressed a slender hand across the muscle of his thigh. “A lot of men come up the mountain but you’re the only one I’ve ever wanted.”

The hand moved from his thigh to cup Sehyoons crotch barely concealed in his Lycra bike shorts. “Will you grant me this one concession please?” 

“H-how will you take it?” Sehyoon stammered, not entirely sure he was understanding what the creature wanted, nonetheless spellbound. “How would you have me take it? With my body?” Byeongkwan leered closed and knelt in the damp grass to run hands up the inside of both Sehyoon’s thighs. “With my mouth?” He bent down and began to mouth wetly at the fabric straining to contain Sehyoon’s growing erection. 

“I’m wet inside,” Byeongkwan murmured as he climbed onto Sehyoon’s lap, “I’m wet and warm just the way a human man likes.” Sehyoon moaned as his mind turned fuzzy, tingly even, like he was drunk. He wondered briefly if there was something in the creek water making him high, maybe making him hallucinate, maybe this wasn’t even happening. Maybe none of this was real.

“Say yes,” Byeongkwan husked close to his ear as he rolled his hips and Sehyoon’s head fell back. It felt real enough and his inhibition was slipping, chipped away by the warming sensations flooding his body everywhere the faerie touched him.

“Do you want to see me first?” Byeongkwan looked down, shy, lip bitten and eyes coquettishly dark lashed. Sehyoon wanted to shake his head, he could already see how exquisite the faerie was, but instead he just nodded dumbly with his mouth open as Byeongkwan loosened the sash holding his robe closed.

He slipped his shoulders free and Sehyoon gasped. He was stunning, perfection in human form but distinctly inhuman as well, and there must have been something in the creek water because Sehyoon was already hard. He’d never been so aroused, lust battling fear in his mind and winning, and he reached a hand out tentatively to see if he could touch.

“Y-you’re very pretty....” he murmured and ran a thumb across Byeongkwan’s ribs and down the most defined abs he’d ever seen in his life. Underneath his robe the faerie was adorned with an intricate binding of thin red satin cords and the effect was mesmerising against his white skin. His body rippled and flowed and before Sehyoon could gather his thoughts the faerie was touching himself.

“Human,” he moaned softly, breathlessly, as he grazed fingertips across his own bar nipples. Sehyoon could do nothing but sit trapped under the fae’s body as he watched him touch himself, nipples hard and pink, silk falling back to reveal his cock hard and dripping.

“Taste me,” Byeongkwan begged, “you won’t regret it. I’m as sweet as the flower I was born from.” He swiped his thumb across the end of his cock and pressed it to Sehyoon’s lips and as soon as he parted them and sucked he was gone. 

Dizzying images flooded his mind, verdant groves of ferns and monstera, flowering bromeliads and fragrant plumeria and ylang ylang. A cave, a small pond, crystalline stars falling from a hole in the roof making Sehyoon’s skin feel like it was pricking all over.

“Human,” Byeongkwan said, the scrape of his nails snapping Sehyoon from his trance. “Sehyoon,” he replied and the faerie smiled wickedly. “You’ve given me your name. Is that a yes?”

“Yes,” Sehyoon whispered and the glow surrounding them pulsed cerulean then teal then blindingly white before fading. Byeongkwan seemed to fade too, the glow from within dimming enough to make him seem suddenly and inexplicably human. 

Byeongkwan slipped him out of his tshirt and ran hands down his chest. “Strong,” he said as he dragged fingertips across one nipple, lingering enough to make the human gasp at the friction, “so strong.” He dipped his head and his warm flat tongue wrapped itself around Sehyoon’s nipple making the man hiss and buck his hips up into the faerie almost naked on top of him.

“You taste of salt and sun,” his eyes flickered and glowed and blinked in the darkness, tongue laving roughly like a snake. Sehyoon strained to buck his hips higher, harder, craving the warm wetness the fae promised him.

“Shall I take payment with my mouth?”   


Byeongkwan’s voice was like silk as it slipped down his body and his tongue followed. Sehyoon lifted his hips just enough for Byeongkwan to pull his shorts down to his ankles. “Virile,” Byeongkwan smiled as he gripped Sehyoon with both hands and stroked him even harder than he already was. Sehyoon’s head fell back onto the damp grass as he shivered with the feeling of the beautiful fae’s hands so warm on his cock. 

“You’re wet too,” Byeongkwan said just as he sipped his head and licked. He didn’t suck, just curled his long tongue around the tip of Sehyoon’s cock, teasing and tasting the beads of precum slowly leaking from the slit. Sehyoon trembled as Byeongkwan worked his tongue around the head of his erection, down the veins running the length, licking and laving but never sucking. 

“Do you want my mouth Sehyoon or my body?” Byeongkwan blinked up at him from between his thighs and Sehyoon felt his brain cloud again. His breath seemed too hard to catch as his heart thundered in his ears. “Your body,” he said and it made the faerie smile in a way more sinful than he had before. 

“My body is ready,” he bowed his head. “I’ll heal you first.”

Sehyoon couldn’t move as he lay splayed on the grass. Byeongkwan stood and shed the remnants of his robe, now only protected by his bright red bindings, his wings unfurling like diaphanous waves. He knelt in the grass and whispered something to himself as he placed hands on Sehyoon’s ankle and began to sing.

The sound made Sehyoon want to cry. He shivered and bit down on his bottom lip. The sound of the faerie’s song filled the night and caressed Sehyoon’s ears like a soft warm blanket. The warmth spread down his body and into his legs and the pain seemed to just wash away.

“And now my payment.”

Byeongkwan straddled Sehyoon’s hips again. He sighed softly as he rubbed his cock, blushing the same pink as his nipples, flush against Sehyoon’s. Sehyoon shuddered and his whole body cried out with want; and he suddenly wondered if the faerie would kiss him.

He sat up and pulled him close, their cocks now trapped in the wet heat between their stomachs, and he traced a hand through Byeongkwan’s hair. He leaned in and pressed their lips together and swallowed the muffled squeak of surprise the faerie made. “I want to taste you too,” he whispered against Byeongkwan’s lips. “It’s called a kiss and I want to show you how.”

Byeongkwan parted his lips at the insistence of Sehyoon’s tongue and he licked into the faerie’s sweet sweet mouth. He never expected it to be laced with a honey lemon tang, like nectar from a citrus tree, and he wanted to taste more. He devoured him, tongue probing, lips frantic, until the fae was twisting in his arms. “Are all kisses like this?” Byeongkwan husked through heavy breaths and Sehyoon shook his head. “Just ours.”

It was hot, sweat adding to the damp cloying atmosphere they were building between them, Sehyoon trailing his tongue down Byeongkwan’s neck as the fae pulled at strands of his shining dark hair. He nipped and nibbled and used his hands to memorise every inch of the red bindings decorating the faerie’s torso. The pattern made no sense to his human mind but he could feel the power thrumming within them. He sucked and bit at the delicious morsels of skin that were loose enough to wander into his hungry mouth. And soon the fae began to rock against him, whining softly, writhing as he grew more aroused. “Take your payment,” Sehyoon breathed against skin the colour of milk scented with the taste of honey. “Take anything from me. Take it all.”

In that moment, just for a taste of the faerie in his arms, Sehyoon would give it all up.

The glimmer in Byeongkwan’s eyes grew to a gleam. He raised himself into his knees and took Sehyoon’s hand in his to guide it between his legs. “See,” he said as he dragged Sehyoon’s hand behind his balls and across his perineum to linger near his rim. “I told you I’m wet. Do you want to taste this too?” Sehyoon thought he might faint but the faerie was indeed as wet as he had promised. He was dripping and curiosity was always one of Sehyoon’s weakness, or strengths, depending how you looked at it.

“I want to,” he laid flat and pulled Byeongkwan by the hips until his thighs rested either side of his face. He could smell it before he even tasted it, peaches in the sun, just slightly the wrong side of ripe. He wanted to suffocate in it right then and there; he didn’t care if he ever made it down from this mountain if it meant dying between Byeongkwan’s soft thighs.

He opened his mouth and licked, carefully, unsure of the faerie’s reaction. As his tongue traced the tight rim of muscle he felt Byeongkwan settle into the feeling and relax. He relaxed as well, sucking at the muscle, lapping and licking over Byeongkwan’s rim enjoying the taste of him leaking all over his face. It was sweet and balmy, humid and thick and so arousing, Sehyoon had never enjoyed rimming someone so much in his life. Byeongkwan began to rut his hips, riding against Sehyoon’s face, and he entered him with his tongue. It was tight but his body gave way willingly to the intrusion and Byeongkwan made soft little sounds of surprise and delight. 

As much as he wanted to do this forever Sehyoon was so hard he was aching. He reached up and moved the faerie from his face and when he looked up Byeongkwan was grinning down at him. “Is this another kind of kiss?” he asked, mischief behind his bright smile, and Sehyoon just chuckled.

He shifted the fae back and he got the idea. He watched mesmerised as Byeongkwan took charge, grabbing Sehyoon’s neglected cock and riding against it, nestling it in the crevice of his ass.

“I told you I was wet,” he whispered as Sehyoon’s face twisted in ecstasy. He really thought he could just cum from this alone, the slick slide of his cock grazing Byeongkwan’s ass crack, but the fae grew tired of this quickly. Without another word he lowered himself down slowly, so slowly, easing Sehyoon’s ample length inside him.

Despite the man’s size Byeongkwan took it easily. He sank slowly but with a look of pure satisfaction, urgent little breaths and sighs punctuating each inch, until he was fully bottomed out flush against Sehyoon’s body.

He didn’t move for what felt like an eternity. He settled deep with the full weight of Sehyoon inside him and his eyes closed in peace. “Are you okay?” Sehyoon asked and the fae just giggled. “You feel amazing,” he said. “I was just savouring it.”

Hands on his chest and trembling thighs beside his hips, Byeongkwan began to ride him. Each roll of his hips, each slide he made up and down Sehyoon’s cock, every single movement was electricity running through the man’s body. Sehyoon had never known intensity like this; never felt like his body was under attack from a million different wildfires. He was blazing, skin goosebumped and hot, brain overwhelmed by sensation. “God, this is incredible,” he gasped as he pulled himself upright and drew Byeongkwan in close for another messy kiss.

Open mouthed, breathing each other’s oxygen, they clung to each other in the darkness. “Feels good,” Byeongkwan gasped as he rode him harder, and Sehyoon felt himself edge closer. “I’m going to cum,” Sehyoon whispered in warning but it just made the faerie ride down on him harder. Sehyoon gripped his back, wary of the gossamer wings, and dig his heels into the grass as he fucked up hard into the fae’s warm body. He reached a hand between them and stroked Byeongkwan’s cock and at the first touch his palm was filled with hot thick cum.

“Taste it,” Byeongkwan said as he shuddered, “you’re not supposed to.... But the more of me you taste the more you’ll remember.”

Sehyoon wanted to remember. He stuffed his fingers into his mouth and sucked, tasting the tang of salt tempered by rich cloying sweetness, and drove his cock up harder into Byeongkwan’s body. He sucked every single drop into his mouth as Byeongkwan clenched around him, ass sucking his cock deeper and tighter, drawing the orgasm out of him with force.

“Fuck,” Sehyoon swore as he came, shivering, shuddering and shaking from the force of it. As he came he could feel Byeongkwan’s body sucking, almost pulling the cum from his cock, tending and clenching and owning him like nothing had ever owned him before.

“Thank you,” Byeongkwan kissed his closed eyelids so softly it felt like butterfly kisses in the dark. “Thank you. I hope you remember.” His eyes were shining silver and his lashes were damp with tears. They glittered as they fluttered open and closed and the fae let his nose touch Sehyoon’s.

Thumbs ran down his cheeks and tears soon followed. Sehyoon was so lost in a world of sensual pleasure he wasn’t sure if they were his or Byeongkwan’s. In the end it didn’t matter; they were the last thing he tasted as they dropped between his lips and the whole night faded into the black sable of unconsciousness.

Sitting up, looking around, Sehyoon rubbed his eyes in confusion. He was nestled in a beautiful patch of early morning sunlight, sheltered from the wind by a large while oleander, the dappled light making him feel just warm enough. The grass was dry and soft and he felt like he’d slept for a year; he was so well rested and clear headed. 

He stretched and turned to the side and noticed his bike. Beside it was his backpack and when he grabbed for it he felt how heavy it was. The pain in his ankle was gone and it was only then he realised he was at the bottom of the mountain. The carpark where he’d left his car was just a few metres down the path and he had no idea how he got down the mountain or where he’d been all night.

His backpack was loaded with all his things, his tent and sleeping bag had been neatly repacked, but the bottom of his back was filled with rocks. They looked like river rocks, round and smooth, iridescent when he turned them over in his hands. He clutched one tight in his fist and felt it pulse with warmth and comfort and suddenly he remembered.

_He remembered._

Honey sweet skin and the gossamer sparkle of iridescent wings in the moonlight. The tang of salt in the taste of tears; were they his? He couldn’t recall.

He did know that he’d been blessed with something very special on that mountain. And whether it was real or the result of drinking suspicious creek water Sehyoon didn’t care. He stood up and stared at the peak of the mountain that had shared all her secrets with him so generously. He would be back. 

He wanted to know.


End file.
